Wherever You Will Go
by Ericedwyn
Summary: In this songfic, Inuyasha, now a spirit, thinks about his feelings for Kagome who is still alive.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Friends were created and loving brought to live by Rumiko Takahashi. The song, "Wherever You Will Go," is sung by The Calling.

**Author's Note:** This is a songfic I wrote for my fan fiction called "**A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**," and has become chapter 9 (Inuyasha's Feelings). In my fan fic, Inuyasha made a wish on the Shikon no Tama when Kikyou killed Kagome. Kagome was brought to life as a Demon, but Inuyasha is in limbo, and can't be reborn, until he helps Kagome come to terms with his wish. In this songfic, Inuyasha, now a spirit, thinks about the consequences of his wish.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**_~* Inuyasha watches Kagome inside the Temple of Time in the Realm of In-Between *~_**

Everyday I watch you through the Window of Time and Place. I watch as you wake up each morning and struggle out of your bed to meet the new day. I gaze into your dispirited dark-blue eyes which speak volumes of your loneliness, sorrow, and pain. And I regret that I was the one who put them there.

~*~  
_So lately, been wondering_  
_Who will be there to take my place_  
_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_  
_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_  
~*~ 

You need love, Kagome. Your heart always overflowed with it, and you should get back every ounce of love you were always ready to give. You need love to take away the pain. Will you find your home in someone else? Will you allow another to take away your pain? Will you be able to make it without me?

~*~  
_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_  
~*~ 

I loved you, Kagome. I still do. How can I give you my love when I am here and you are there? I reach out to you and your image shimmers, and I remember that you're not really here with me.

I wish I could wipe the sadness away in your eyes and fill them with life and happiness again. I wish I could kiss away the memory of the pain I placed in your heart.

~*~  
_And maybe, I'll found out_  
_A way to make it back someday_  
_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_  
_Then I hope there's someone out there_  
_Who can bring me back to you_  
~*~ 

I was told I could come back to you one day. My heart overflows with joy to know that I can be by your side again. Will you wait for me?

~*~  
_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_  
~*~ 

I hurt so much that we are apart right now. I'll do all that I can to come back to you soon. I want to be with you in all possible ways. For you, I'll go wherever you will go… 

~*~  
_Run away with my heart_  
_Run away with my hope_  
_Run away with my love_  
~*~ 

Because you have my heart, my hope, and my love. You ran away with them before I knew they were missing. Before I knew that I even had them.

~*~  
_I know now, just quite how_  
_My life and love might still go on_  
_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_  
~*~ 

Until that time I can be with you again in the Land of the Living, I know that my love will remain strong. In spirit, I'll be in your heart and your mind, as you struggle to live each day. I'll be the hope that will keep you going.

~*~  
_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_  
~*~ 

I'll always be with you, Kagome… Wherever you will go… Whatever you will do…

~*~  
_If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_  
_If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_  
~*~ 

I shouldn't have made the wish. You're right… You were always right. If I could turn back time, I would have thought things through, and I would be there right now with you… loving you, holding you, kissing you…

I reach out to your image once again and pretend I am cupping your cheek as I stare into your eyes. Just remember, Kagome… Koishii, My Love… You're never alone, because I'll always be with you.

~*~  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
~*~ 

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Koishii - Beloved 

* * *

_Format revised Jan. 2004_


End file.
